Sensei and Pupil:Water and Wind Edition
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Katara goes to work off her frustration with Naruto after a hard day of training. Just another NarutoxKatara oneshot. Off Shoot of Celestial and Elemental Avatar.


Sensei and Pupil:Water and Wind Edition  
0  
NarutoxKatara  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Another Off-shoot of Celestial and Elemental Avatar. Seeing as I'm the only guy that really doe NarutoxKatara/NarutoxStarfire are there any other fandoms you guys are curious that Naruto pairing don't exist?

0  
Story Start  
0  
At times like this things were quiet. At the Western Air Temple an army was forming. This army composed of benders of all four arts and masters of other trades had one goal in mind. To defeat the Fire Nation and free the rest of the world from there profession.

One person in particular had finished training and was frustrated to no end. The thought that she was a Water Bending master was nearly beaten out her. Too angry at herself for her supposed weakness she ran into her former master who she began to take her frustration out on. She felt humiliating, betrayed even as if her master had lied to her. As if her teacher built her up to something she wasn't, but he would never do that.

The way he held, kissed, and caressed her was not a way a master usually would his student. No, it was a way only two lovers would interact. Far, hidden deep in the temple were they in his private chambers. There clothes had been thrown away as they laid there together. Sweat dripping from there bodies as every kiss and caress caused the temperature of the room to raise.

Katara couldn't help but mew when he took a hand full of her supple behind. The way he touched her made her feel desired. The way he looked at her made her filled love.

In his eyes she wasn't a young girl but the woman he loved. They trusted there lives to one another. They were Water and Wind, as simple as that.  
She was flowing and graceful; strong and caring. He was passionate and free; powerful with a big heart. If Katara played the role of mother in the group then Naruto was the roguh around the edges father.

As there lips connect there feelings flowed through each other. Like there first time he led her through the steps. Like he led her through water bending. He was her teacher; her rock. When his fingers trailed her skin it caused her to shiver. Sometimes he was gentle and other times it was passionate and wild. Though there were times when she became confident, as if she was the teacher.

Sometimes desire would overcome her and she would be the aggressor. Kisses and nibbling his ears and lips. Naruto brushed his finger against her lower lips, some of her arousal dripping unto his finger as he placed it in his mouth, tasting her. Gently pushing her down he began to tease her walls. Her pussy tightened around him as he explored his folds while he began sucking on her neck. He loved the way she squirmed under his touch. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on.

Her arms wrapped around his head and held him tight as if he stroke her 'spot.'

''More! There!'' She murmured as her hips bucked against his fingers. ''Naruto...''

Naruto nipped at her neck and chin as he brought her to climax. He loved the way her face scrunched up as she rode it out. Taking her juices into his mouth as he crawled over her. ''You ready?'' He gently asked as he cupped her cheek.

She nodded as she spread her legs, waiting to be taken by this man. His lips, so gentle, found there place against hers once more as he entered her. A sharp gasped left her mouth as she felt him push forward. His weight against hers as he began to gently fuck her.

''Katara...''

She loved the way he saved her name. The fact she had this effect on such a powerful man. That she could claim him when numerous women wanted to but couldn't.

''N-Naruto...'' His thrusts were becoming rapid now, deeper and she didn't they know how long she could keep going. Her legs wrapped around his waist held her tight as Naruto continued his deep thrusts into her core. She couldn't help but began to sweat as the fire in her loins drove her crazy for release. Naruto rested his face on her bosom as he hrust into her a few more times. His face twisted into relief and pleasure as he came inside of her.

''I love you...'' He whispered gently as there eyes met. There hearts both beating.

''I love you too...'' She returned as she pulled him up for a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to last for eternity as their bodie's desire continued to drive them forward. Naruto turned her around on all fours as he gripped her hips. Her plump ass presented to him as he prepared to fuck her.

It was always like this. They made gentle love and connecting then screw each other into bliss with raw and passionate sex. Rutting like wild animals, it what was brought the beast out of Naruto.

Katara gasped as Naruto's sizable length quickly entered her. She clutched the sheets as it stretched her out. Every time it felt like there first time all over again when it came to the tightness. It was as if they were perfectly cultivated to fit each other. Every inch of her would be filled out and tightly accustomed to his girth. She was at his complete mercy as he ravaged her to completion.

So deep inside of her he began to pump in and out of her. Katara's head fell forward as her hair spilled out unto the sheets below. Her wanton cries filled the roof as the sound of smacking flesh echoed. His hips slammed into her rear as his fingers seemed to he glued to her hips. Her breasts swaying with each thrust.

One of his hands was reared back as it smacked Katara's rear, causing it to deliciously jiggled as she cried out. The look of her ass and back at this angle was simply erotic. Pulling them back into a sitting position Naruto continued to thrust into his student as she bounced up and down on his lap without missing a beast.

''Naruto...I'm going to cum!'' She moaned as her lover used one hand to play with her clit while the other rested on her hip, keeping her place.

''Just hold on...'' He grunted out, the tightness of her walls around him was driving her wild but he still needed some time before he was brought to climax. There hands came together, their fingers interlaced as her back was pressed against his front.

Katara's whimpers became louder, she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. She nearly came when Naruto moved both hands to her waist and turning her around as he claimed her lips once more.

Falling forward, Naruto pounding into her with all his might. ''Cum for me baby! Cum for me!'' He whispered in her ear as felt her tense.

''NARUTO!'' She tightened around him as her body ground into his. Her toes curling as she nearly blacked out.

''KA-TA-RA!'' He cried out, climaxing into her after a few more thrusts as he bottomed out inside of her. Once more his face rested upon her bosom as satisfaction colored there features. Pulling out, he rolled off her and placed his arm behind her head and pulled her close to him.

Naruto decided to supervise Katara's training tomorrow. And with that it was time they got some sleep. After all, it wouldn't do good for a teacher not to let his student have sufficient rest.


End file.
